


Patton Comes Out

by LissaWho5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pride, Texting, Tumblr, pride month, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Patton comes out to Virgil over Tumblr





	Patton Comes Out

**_pattonpending_ **

_VIRGIL_

**_anxiousangel_ **

_Yes?_

**_pattonpending_ **

_Guess who figured out their sexuality?!_

**_anxiousangel_ **

_That’s great! If you don’t mind me asking, what is it?_

**_pattonpending_ **

_I’m omnisexual! It’s a lot like pansexuality, but a bit different. It basically mean that instead of being attracted to people regardless of gender, I’m attracted to people of every gender. For me, it also means I have a preference, that being people who present more on the gender spectrum but I could be attracted to anyone._

_I actually never really identified as Pan because it never felt right and neither did bisexual so I’m super happy right now!_

_**anxiousangel** _

_Thats awesome darling! Glad you could figure this out. I support you regardless._

**_pattonpending_ **

_Awe! Thanks Virge. Anyway have you seen the latest chapter that Roman wrote for his fic?_

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! A drabble for Omnisexual Pride Day! Ah yes, the celebration for my sexuality!


End file.
